


[Podfic] The Invasion (will not be televised)

by Norickayer



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, In which Loki is a brain slug in kid!Loki's head, Mentions of self-harm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Body, bodysnatching aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: In a world without superheroes, six teenagers stumble upon a dying alien who gives them the power to shape-shift. America, Eli, Kate, Tommy, Serrure, Billy, and Teddy are the only people who can stand against the alien invasion- because they’re the only ones who know about it.When one of them confesses to being a member of the invasion force, well- That’s just the beginning of the story.[podfic version]





	[Podfic] The Invasion (will not be televised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Invasion (will not be televised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616473) by [Norickayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer). 



[Click Here To Download](http://kiwi6.com/file/8mh4e3trca)


End file.
